In printing presses, forme cylinders are often used that are designed as plate cylinders and carry printing plate 73 in the form of printing plates. These printing plates can be exchanged. For this, a device is necessary that fixes the printing plate to the forme cylinder detachably. With increasing demands on the precision of the print products produced using the printing press, the demands on the precision with which the printing plate is arranged on the forme cylinder also increase. For example, in security document printing, demands are made that necessitate a precision of the position of the printing plates at least relative to one another in the region of micrometers. Such accuracies are not achievable using plate clamps of conventional sheet printing presses.
By means of DE 41 29 831 A1 and DE 195 11 956 A1, in each case a plate cylinder is known, the plate cylinder having a channel in which a clamping device is arranged that has a radially outer clamping element that is arranged immovably relative to a main body of the clamping device, and the clamping device having a pressure element that radially is arranged further inside than the radial outer clamping element and the clamping device having an adjusting element, by means of which the pressure element is at least partially movable at least in and/or against a clamping device relative to the radially outer clamping element.
By means of DE 41 29 831 A1, it is furthermore known that the clamping device has a radially internal clamping element that is always held in a defined position by means at least of one front pressure element with respect to a circumferential direction.
By means of WO 93/03925 A1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel, in which a tensioning device is arranged, that has a clamping device movable in a slide within the channel.
By means of DE 42 39 089 A1, EP 0 579 017 A1 and EP 0 711 664 A1, methods and devices for the tensioning and for the register correction of printing plates are known.